Księżyc wznosi się nad Azkabanem
by Akolitka
Summary: Zamknięta w Azkabanie Bellatrix oczekuje Voldemorta. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa Morrighan.


Niech będą zimne i serce, i ramię,  
I sen, na którym zimny leży kamień...  
O, na kamiennym łożu nigdy nie siąść,  
Póki nie zgaśnie i Słońce, i Miesiąc.  
W czarnej wichurze gwiazd zagasną krocie,  
Lecz oni niech leżą tutaj na tym złocie,  
Póki lord czarny nie podniesie dłoni  
Nad suchym lądem u martwej mórz toni  
J.R.R. Tolkien

Zachód słońca, 24 czerwca 1995.

Muszę być gotowa, gdy przyjdzie.

Jej cela ma okno z widokiem na morze i jak to robi przez większość dni, siedzi obok niego, wpatrując się w linię horyzontu. Nigdy nie było tam żadnych statków. Ani ptaków, nawet mew. Żadnych ryb. Tak więc zamiast skupiać się na nim, ogląda wyrzucone na brzeg drewno, koncentrując się na każdej gałęzi, jakby była kołem ratunkowym. Jeśli by nie było tego drewna, to obserwowałaby fale, skupiając się na się na ich wznoszeniu i opadaniu, starając się zapamiętać ich kształty, znaleźć wzorce, które je ukształtowały.

Kiedy się im przygląda, czesze włosy.

Grzebień stworzyła sama z klatki piersiowej szczura, który kiedyś próbował dobrać się do jej jedzenia. W Azkabanie nie było żadnych, a ten - komplet kości - był jej jedynym łącznikiem ze zdrowymi zmysłami. Używała go stale, jak koncentracji - jak drewna na brzegu i fal - sztucznej obsesji, żeby utrzymać jakąś część swojego umysłu poza zasięgiem dementorów. Jej długie włosy nie były myte od trzynastu lat, ale nadal błyszczały, ciemne, gęste i lśniące nawet, jeśli jej twarz była wychudła i wymizerowana, a oczy rozgorączkowane.

Od najmłodszych lat ojciec uczył ją samodyscypliny. Tylko nauka całkowitego panowania nad sobą, Lukrecjo, powiedział jej, sprawi, że będziesz w stanie zawładnąć wszystkim. Nigdy nie będzie niczego poza twoim zasięgiem, ani zaklęcia, które byłoby dla ciebie za trudne. Był dobrym nauczycielem. Przyswoiła sobie wszystkie lekcje, jakie jej wpoił i miał rację. Czy wiedział, że została uwięziona w Azkabanie?

Azkaban. Wtrącili nas do Azkabanu. Sama myśl o tym słowie wywoływała w niej przerażenie i wstręt. Nigdzie nie było bardziej potwornie, nigdzie zimniej. Gdzieś w niezgłębionych ciemnościach leży jej mąż Rudolf Lestrange. Czasami słyszy jak krzyczy w nocy i chce pójść do niego. Rzuca się na pręty krat próbując za wszelką cenę dostać się do niego, aż jego krzyki milkną lub przychodzą dementorzy, a potem leży na posadzce swojej celi zatracając się w mrocznych snach, kiedy unoszą się nad nią, żywiąc się jej duszą.

Nie. Nie myśl o tym. Morze. Spójrz na morze. Wpatrywała się przez zakratowane okna i przyglądała się rytmicznie wznoszącej się wodzie, starając się zagubić się w dźwięku fal uderzających o skały, usiłując dociec czy fala zbliża się czy cofa i kiedy nadejdzie przypływ. Gdy to nie wystarcza, znowu czesze swoje włosy, skupiając się na każdym ruchu swojej ręki całym swoim jestestwem, na dotyku jego zębów na głowie i na każdym kołtunie, na jaki natrafiła. To nie działa.

Minęło już tyle czasu. Zostanę tu aż do śmierci... Nigdy po nas nie przyjdzie? Grzebień wypadł jej z ręki, a ona sama upadła na posadzkę w cieniu okna. Nasz Pan zapomniał o nas.

Zmusza się do wyrzucenia tej myśli ze swojej głowy i wstaje. Jej kości trzeszczą, jakby była staruszką, ale zmusiła się, żeby stanąć tak prosto i godnie jak ją uczono. To też wpoił jej ojciec: Nigdy nie garb się, dziecko. Głowa do góry - tak - a chodź jakbyś była panią świata, nawet jeśli umierasz z bólu stóp. Pokaż światu, że masz być darzona szacunkiem i strachem, a będą cię szanować tak jak powinni.

Głowa do góry, plecy proste i zaczyna chodzić wzdłuż swojej celi. Robi to codziennie, spędzając wiele godzin na chodzeniu. Nie pozwolę sobie stać się słaba. Sześć kroków zajęło jej przejście z jednego kąta swojej celi do drugiego. I wtedy obraca się by przejść kolejne sześć kroków do tego samego miejsca. Gdy Czarny Pan przyjdzie po mnie, nie spotka swojej najwierniejszej sługi słabą i bezużyteczną. Będę gotowa. Sześć kroków. Obrót. Kolejne sześć kroków. Następny obrót. Będę gotowa, kiedy przyjdzie. Będę gotowa. Znowu chodzi. Posadzka jest nierówna i jakby żwirowata pod bosymi stopami. Powietrze pachnie kurzem, zgnilizną i ludzkim strachem. Obrót. Sześć kroków. Nigdy nie spuszczaj głowy w dół, kiedy idziesz, Lukrecjo, patrz prosto przed siebie, mówił jej ojciec. Tylko służba tak robi, a moja córka nie będzie służącą. Sześć kroków. Robi się coraz ciemniej. Jest zimno. Sześć kroków i obrót, a potem kolejne sześć. Tu zawsze jest zimno. Zatrzymuje się i otula się mocniej postrzępioną szarą szatą.

Księżyc zaczyna wznosić się nad morze. To tylko mały księżyc pokazał się nad wodą, ale widziała, że będzie pełnia. Kolejne odkrycie. Podeszła i uklękła przed zakratowanym oknem, znowu podnosząc grzebień ze szczurzych kości i zaczęła nim przesuwać z roztargnieniem po włosach.

Połowa księżyca była już widoczna nad wodą i to była czerwona krew. Dementor minął jej celę, a ona wzdrygnęła się w niekontrolowany sposób. Tak zimno! I nadal Czarny Pan nie nadchodzi. Umrzemy tutaj i nigdy nie dokończymy jego dzieła. Byliśmy jego sługami, ale on o nas zapomniał. Czyżby już zapomniał nas, którzy tak ciężko pracowaliśmy dla jego sprawy? Dementor unosi się sześć stóp przed nią. Przyjdź do nas, Panie! Nie zapomniałeś o swoich wybrańcach? Dementor szybuje w przestrzeń, a ona upada na podłogę, łkając z powodu swojego Pana i bezsilności w znalezieniu jakiegokolwiek sposobu, który umożliwiłyby jej odzyskanie kontroli nad swoim umysłem.

Stopniowo przerażenie i rozpacz przemijają - wciąż żyje, wciąż w Azkabanie. Uświadamia sobie, że światło księżyca świeci jej w oczy i podnosząc się chwyciwszy kraty okna wygląda przez nie, wciskając swoje ciało w zimne żelazne pręty. Księżyc. Patrz na Księżyc, mówi do siebie, nie myśl o niczym innym. Skup się.

Wisi wciąż nisko nad horyzontem będąc niemal idealnym kołem - mimo wszystko będąc nie do końca pełnią. Obserwuje go, starając się przyswoić sobie na nowo na wpół zapomniane lekcje astronomii, próbując wymieniać jego kratery i morza. Krater Tycho, morze Kopernik, ocean Procellarum, morze Crisium, morze Tranquillitas. Inne nazwy już dawno temu zapomniała, ale natęża swoją pamięć dla nich, kiedy obrysowuje zarysy każdej z formacji swoim kościstym palcem, przeciągając rękę na zewnątrz przez szczelinę w kratach.

A potem, na krótką chwilę, oblicze Księżyca ulega zmianie i zobaczyła - pomyślała, że zobaczyła - słaby zielony kontur czaszki nałożony na jego powierzchnię, czaszka z której ust wysuwa się wąż. I kiedy głęboko wnikała w jego głębię, po raz pierwszy od trzynastu lat poczuła pulsujący ból na lewym przedramieniu, który rozprzestrzenił się i rozkwitł jak pączek róży.

To jego znak! W końcu jego znak. VOLDEMORTA.

To była niemal nadzieja, która zniknęła niemal natychmiast i poczuła dementorów przybiegających do drzwi jej celi, by żywić się nią. W największej wątpliwości, desperacji i rozpaczy zaczyna krzyczeć, wybrała słowa, zanim ich treść dotarła do niej i uczucie znikło.

- Czarny Pan powstanie! Powstanie i przyjdzie po nas, wyciągnie rękę i znowu nas poprowadzi! Będziemy znowu jego sługami, a on nigdy nie zostanie powstrzymany. Przybędzie...

Stali przed jej celą, zgromadzeni przed jej drzwiami, a ciężar ich wspólnej obecności uderzył ją jak lawina, kiedy próbowali nakarmić się tym nagłym daremnym błyskiem nadzieji. Zamilkła w połowie zdania, a słowa ją opuściły. Parzywiera do kraty okna, czując jakby za chwilę miała zemdleć. Jej ojciec nigdy nie pochwalał słabości. Nie ulegaj im, Lukrecjo, mówi do siebie. Bądź silna. Opanuj się.

Poczuła, że zaczyna odpływać i stopniowo uświadomiła sobie falę krzyków rozprzestrzeniających się po twierdzy. Słyszała wycie Rudolfa, powtarzającego jej słowa, jak i on słuchała innych krzyków: niektóre były wrzaskami, inne jękami, następne zgiełkiem, kolejne krzykami, dźwiękiem w cichym świecie, kocią muzyką nieposłuszeństwa.

To była najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszała.

Zaczyna czuć się nieco pewniej, co pozwala jej lepiej uchwycić się prętów, by rozluźnić palce, pozwalając sobie opaść na ziemię. Zobaczyła, że większość dementorów odeszła, podczas gdy reszta rozproszyła się w twierdzy, dopóki nie została sama w oknie ątpliwie poleciały pożywić się gdzie indziej, pomyślała obojętnie.

Nie minęło wiele czasu nim wróciła cisza. Słyszy czyjś płacz w pobliżu, ale nie zważa na ten dźwięk, jak gdyby zebrała wszystkie siły swojego umysłu do wykonania tego zadania, które miało nadejść.

Muszę być gotowa, gdy przyjdzie.

Podnosi odrzucony grzebień i z wielką starannością znowu zaczyna czesać włosy, koncentrując się na każdym kołtunie i plątaninie, jakby była to sprawa życia i śmierci.


End file.
